AU: Shifting of the Winds
by SS4Gosheta
Summary: A simple AU with people and there raised power levels.
1. Oh snap! Nappa got cut in half!

**Chapter One**

Goku arrived on the scene to find his friends lying down in pain.

He stared down to see a corpse of Nappa on the ground cut in half with a pool of blood around him.

"What happened here you guys?" He said staring at a warrior with pointy hair in saiyan armor

Tien responded, "These guys…named Nappa and Vegeta…..they're both strong but we didn't have a problem with Nappa….we just all charged him and Krillin surprised him…with a destructo disk. But this guy Vegeta. He's something else."

"At least you guys actually damaged him. I can take it from here." said Goku

Goku walked over to all of his fallen comrades and popped senzu beans in each one of there mouths.

"Oh I feel even better then when I first arrived!" shouted Yamcha

"I bet I can take this loser on now with my wolf fang fist."

"Calm down Yamcha." Chaoitzu commanded

"But what about my wolf fang fist." asked Yamcha

"We don't care about your damn wolf fang fist!" exclaimed Krillin

"But my wolf fang fist!" shouted Yamcha

"Quiet with the wolf fang fist before I go half-saiyan on your ass!" exclaimed Gohan, shocking Goku to hear his son say that.

"He must have been hanging out with Piccolo for a while." Goku thought to himself.

Yamcha looked to the left and then to the right, "……Wolf fang fist." He mumbled under his breath.

Piccolo, Chaoitzu, Gohan, Tien, Yamcha, and Krillin all stared at him with a blazing look

"Sheesh I'll stop." Said Yamcha. Then he thought to himself "Wolf fang fist."

Goku and Vegeta stared each other down.

Two hours later

"So this is the great Kakarot that defeated Raditz. I'm shaking in my saiyan boots. You defeated Raditz who has the power level of a Saibamen!" said the cocky warrior Vegeta

"I've gotten much stronger over a year. You wanna find out how much?" Goku said confidently.

"Wow Goku really has changed." declared Piccolo

"Now are you ready begin?" said Vegeta

"Ready when you are dumb-ass." Replied Goku

That riled Vegeta's blood and gave him the power of rage while he charged at Goku. Vegeta tried to go straight for the face but missed as Goku punched Vegeta right in the gut causing him to fall back.

"Now that I've seen that you can block," Vegeta said wiping a trickle of blood that was on his face after coughing up some blood. "I'm going to get serious."

Vegeta charged up his aura rising to a new power level.

"This won't be as easy as I thought." said Goku thinking to himself.

Goku also charged up his aura, ready to go mano y mano.

Vegeta flew towards Goku throwing punches and kicks and that caused Goku and Vegeta to have the usual high-speed battle in mid-air.

"I can't even tell what they're doing!" exclaimed Krillin

Then Chaoitzu had a sudden psychic vision and told Krillin "You going to say that a lot in your lifetime"

Goku caught a kick right to the dome causing him to fly down on to a cliff.

Then Vegeta fired many ki blasts at Goku all hitting him.

"That gonna leave a mark." declared Yamcha

Goku cracked his neck and knuckles and started powering up.

"Kaa!" Shouted Goku as a blue ball (yeah I know it sounds wrong sue me.) appeared in his hands.

"A ki blast! Just as I suspected you would do!" exclaimed Vegeta

"Galick!" Vegeta shouted as he powered up also forming a pink ball in his hands.

"That's kind of a fruity beam eh?" declared Yamcha

"Your mom!" shouted Vegeta.

Yamcha charged at him and had to have the Z-Warriors hold him back.

"Let me at him!" exclaimed Yamcha

"Meee!" shouted Goku as he charged the beam.

"This is going to be intense." thought Gohan to himself.

"Haaaa!" Goku continued to shout.

"Meee!"

"HAAA!' Goku said as a blue ball (I know,I know Ill find a new description) fired towards Vegeta leaving a blue trail behind it.

"Gun!" shouted Vegeta as a pink beam blasted out of his hands colliding with Goku's beam.

Yamcha thought to himself "Fruity…."

The beams were clashing back and forth and back and forth but Vegeta had the upper hand.

"It's over Kakarot! I win this!" shouted Vegeta over the massive sound of the beams.

Goku knew what was to be done.

"Kaioken!" Goku shouted as a crimson aura appeared over him giving him a boost causing his beam to hit Vegeta head on.

The beam caused an explosion and dust was all over the place.

"Except for the two hour stare that was a quick battle." Declared Goku, showing a thumbs up to his team.

"So you think Kakarot!" said a angry Vegeta with a energy ball in his hand.

"How did he survive that!" said Tien.

Krillin thought to himself as he looked at Vegeta's tail moving freely, "Wait a second. He's not going to fire that energy ball at Goku!"

Vegeta walked over to Goku with the ball in hand (again I know).

Goku told him, "That energy ball won't do you any good."

It's not strong enough." Said the battle damaged kaioken Goku.

"Who said I'm firing this at you!" said Vegeta as he threw his orb (that's the right word for it) into the air.

"Now Yajirobe!" Krillin shouted as a fat-ass samurai came out from the shadows and threw his sword to Krillin who then chopped off Vegeta's tail.

"Goku he planned on turning into a Oozar.." said Krillin right before an angry Vegeta kicked him in his dome causing him to fly back to where the Z-Warriors were.

"I'M DEALING WITH YOU NEXT BALDY! YOU TOOK OFF MY TAIL! IT'S PART OF ME! HOW WOULD YOU FEEL IF I CUT OFF P………..INKY!"

"I'm in for it now!" thought Krillin

"You ready to continue?" told Goku to Vegeta..

Vegeta charged at Goku and he charged at Vegeta they were throwing punches and kick and hitting each other in the face and smacking each other and back-handing each other and then finally they both concentrated their ki into there fists and charged at each other.

Then as they met in the air they both punched each other right in the gut(kinda like that Japanese suicide technique when you and a friend stab each other at the same time, I saw it in class today), almost putting holes in both of there stomachs.

Goku and Vegeta both feel to the ground coughing up blood. Then Goku realized he was on the rock where Vegeta had knocked him down at first.

"This is where I dropped my senzu beans!" though Goku.

Then ironically the wind blew causing his last senzu bean to come out the bag blowing it off the rock and it feel onto a sharper rock and snapped in two causing one of the pieces to fly over to where Vegeta was.

"Just my luck." Goku said.

Vegeta noticed the half of the senzu bean on the ground. "This is that thing that healed those weak earthlings. Will it heal me?" he thought to himself eating one.

"Hahaha! Half of my full strength has been recovered! That's more than enough to beat these pitiful excuses of fighters!" Vegeta exclaimed.

Goku began his climb down for his rock as he crawled over to that area.

"We've got to do something!" said Piccolo

Tien replied "Yeah, we can't let this guy beat us!"

Tien and Piccolo flew towards Vegeta throwing punches and kicks towards him but since Vegeta had healed he was more powerful then ever.

Goku was just on his way and was close to the senzu bean.

Still throwing punches and kicks Tien said, "We can't hold him off for much long…"as he felt a fist go throw his gut.

"Piccolo!" a distracted Tien said.

Tien felt a blast go right through his stomach.

Just then Goku popped the senzu bean in his mouth and was ready to go again.

"I'm ended this now!" said a mad Goku.

Goku flew to the side as Vegeta tried to blast him and Goku landed where Gohan, Krillin, Chaoitzu, and Yamcha were.

Goku threw hands in the air and started gathering the planets positive energy into a small blue ORB.

Vegeta then said, "I can do the same thing Kakarot!"

Vegeta threw his hands in the air and started gathering the planets negative energy.

"SPIRIT BOMB!" said Goku firing the blue ball at Vegeta.

"REVENGE DEATH BALL!" shouted Vegeta as he threw a black ball right where Goku was.

Goku hoped the beams would collide but they went passed each other and one blew up Vegeta and the other blew up the remaining Z-Warriors.

Vegeta fell to the ground calling upon his ship. He then crawled to the ship. "See you weaklings…" he coughed up some blood. "on Namek. Those dragon…" he spat up more blood. "are mines."

"Hehe.." started Krillin. "That idiot just told us there were dragonballs..on Namek."

A/n: Yeah I know it's a bad start

**Power Levels: (Props to DarkSuperSaiyan for the idea) Remember these are my own power levels for the story**

Goku – 15,000

Goku after ½ senzu heal- 30,000

Goku Kaioken – 19,000

Goku Kaioken Kamehameha – 21,000

Goku after gut punch – 4,000

Vegeta – 18,000

Vegeta (angry) – 20,000

Vegeta after Gut punch 3,900

Tien – 7,500

Yamcha 7,000

Krillin – 7,250

Chaoitzu – 5,000

Chaoitzu (Hidden Power) – 100,000,000 You'll see later in the series

Piccolo – 7,950

Gohan- His power will remain hidden until the Buu saga


	2. To infinity and beyondNamek!

DarkSuperSaiyan: I answered your review through your story

I made some mistakes in my last chapter that I fixed. Piccolo was supposed to die not Yamcha. Or else there would be no real reason of going to Namek except if they were all we have to stop Vegeta but that would be kinda stupid and corny.

Also I was busy all last week so I didn't have time to update at all.

**Chapter Two **

Goku sat in the hospital with his damaged friends. Then he was wondering how they got so strong.

Goku asked Yamcha, who was right beside him in the hospital room, "How did you guys get so strong?"

Yamcha replied, "So we were training for the arrival of the saiyans and then we went to the pendulum room and was training on some other saiyans. But we asked Mr. Popo if there was any other way to train because we weren't getting any stronger getting our butts kicked. So then he led us to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber and we didn't train for long. Piccolo and Gohan joined up with us a little bit later too."

Goku responded, "So that's how you got so strong. I bet if you guys didn't train in the chamber, you would've been killed by Nappa

Then as Goku finished his sentence, the fatass came in.

"I brought you guys some senzu beans!" exclaimed Yajirobe.

One hour later

Goku, Gohan, Yamcha, Chaiotzu, Krillin, and Bulma, all stood outside of a spaceship.

Dr. Breifs told the group, "Well here it is. Equipped with rocket boosters, and tracking system, a gravity room, and a cappuccino machine."

Bulma exclaimed, "Oh no! How will we get to Namek! We don't have map!"

Dr. Breifs responded "Don't worry dear, I got the mapping plans from that weird Mr. Poopoo fellow."

"Ok then I guess it's time to blast off!" yelled Gohan

"Good-bye Gohan remember to keep up with your studies!" yelled Chi-Chi .

Then she thought to herself, "That boy gets more and more like his father every single day."

Over the days that it took tem to get to Namek they were training in the gravity room while Bulma relaxed.

There was two Gravity rooms.

Goku used one of them since he was far more powerful then the others.

The other were about the same level so they trained in there.

Gohan wanted to become much stronger so he tried to keep up with his dad.

Also Gohan kept up with his studies, leaving his mother very happy.

They even stopped to different planets.

They had many adventures and made a lot of new friends.

Kind of like when Goku was young and they traveled across the world.

Chaiotzu was also training extremely hard.

Even though he was very small he was even trying to keep up with Gohan.

Bulma even got a little bit of training in.

Too bad this training was at about 1.00000005 times Earth normal gravity.

She could barely handle it but got used to it.

Eventually Gohan learned some new techniques from his father.

While they were traveling, Goku taught Gohan the Kaioken technique.

He even showed him the spirit bomb and taught Yamcha the Kaioken because he had an adult body.

Also Chaoitzu learned the Kamehameha wave.

He like the others learned how to boost the kamehameha to make it more powerful.

Out of the intense training they had Goku was still the strongest.

Followed by Gohan.

Then Yamcha in kaioken.

Then Krillin.

Then regular Yamcha.

Then Chaoitzu.

7 days after the blast off

"Well here it is!" shouted Goku.

"We made it here in no time!" said Krillin

"Remember guys, we don't know what or who is on this planet. Vegeta could be anywhere!" remarked Chaoitzu.

"He's right, we should keep our power levels suppressed until we find out what is up with this planet and its greenness."

Later they saw 5 aura trails and sensed some people flying by.

"Did anyone else just feel that!" yelped Krillin.

"Yeah, those guys are even stronger then Vegeta…" said Goku with a sturn look on his face.

"According to the radar they already have two dragonballs!" Bulma exclaimed.

"That means we'll be meeting them sooner or later." Said Goku

Then Krillin made the gulp sound in his throat.

After days and days of searching, they were beat to the dragonballs and they tried to get some and ran into trouble with Freiza's men.

They also teamed up with Vegeta because he had stolen the dragonballs.

Also Krillin, Gohan, and Chaoitzu had their hidden power unlocked over the time.

Then they met up with the Ginyu force after Freiza summoned them.

Also Zarbon and Dodria were weakling and were killed by Chaoitzu alone.

"We'll take those." Said Capitan Ginyu

Ginyu used his powers to summon the dragonballs to himself.

"Looks like trouble." Said Yamcha.

"We can take them!" said Chaoitzu.

"We need a plan." Said Goku.

"Chaoitzu you face that little green one." Said Goku

"Yamcha you go for the red one."

"Krillin you go for the Blue one."

"Vegeta and Gohan, I think you guys can handle the tall human looking one.

"And I'll handle the leader."

A/N: Yeah I know its shorter then the last and I skipped a lot of stuff. But that was because the Namek Saga was pretty boring.

**Power Levels: Remember this is my story, my power levels**

Goku – 100,000

Capitan Ginyu – 170,000

Chaoitzu – 40,000

Guldo – 10,000

Gohan – Look at last chapter

Vegeta – 55,000 hint (Weaker then Gohan) hint

Recoome – 90,000

Yamcha – 50,000

Jeice – 70,000

Krillin – 65,000

Burter - 70,001

Sorry Im really busy with different things but Ill try to make the next chapter maybe even as soon as tomorrow.


End file.
